


Gift for Daddy

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek loves taking care of his boy but once in awhile, Stiles surprised him. This Valentine's Day, Stiles has a very special gift for his Daddy that gets Derek all revved up.





	Gift for Daddy

Stiles looks shyly up at Derek from beneath his long lashes, a gorgeous blush touching his cheekbones. Derek will never get used to seeing Stiles like this, so at ease, so trusting while on his knees for Derek. And only Derek. 

Derek runs his fingers through his sub’s hair, loving how Stiles pushes into the touch. His fingers run lower until he’s touching Stiles’ leather collar, watching as his skin begins to break out in goosebumps. A small smile plays against his lips when his eyes find the tag on Stiles’ collar, Daddy’s boy. 

“What does my good boy have to give me?” Derek asks, his voice deeper than he expected. 

Stiles bites his bottom lip before pulling a key on a chain out of his pocket, handing it to Derek. “Happy Valentine's Day, Derek. You already have my heart. Now you have a key to your other favorite body part.”

Derek’s heart speeds up as he stares down at his boy. Stiles’ blush is slowly moving lower, covering his chest. “Show me,” Derek says as he pulls the chain around his neck, the key lying against his heart. 

Stiles scrambles to obey. He stands quickly before shucking his jeans away. He toys with the top of his boxers, looking up at Derek while biting his lips again but that just won’t do. Derek moves forward, taking Stiles’ lip between his finger and thumb, pulling it away from his mouth. “Show me, baby. Daddy wants to see the pretty little gift you got for him.”

Stiles lets out a little whimper before slowly pulling his underwear away. Derek sucks in a sharp breath as Stiles’ cock is exposed. It looks perfect like this, soft and pink, covered in a plastic cage. 

“Fuck,” Derek whispers, his eyes glued to Stiles’ dick. 

Stiles’ hands come up, resting against Derek’s chest. “Do you like your present, Daddy?”

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek says, fingers running over the cage before reaching lower and massaging Stiles’ balls. “I love my present. Knowing that not only your orgasms belong to me but so do your erections. So much control.” Derek tilts Stiles’ head up, taking his lips in a searing kiss. He moans into Stiles’ mouth, kissing his boy until they’re both breathless. “I love it.”

Derek begins to kneed Stiles’ asscheeks, reveling in his boys little whimpers of pleasure. “Daddy. Please.”

“I think Daddy should reward his boy for giving such a lovely gift,” Derek murmurs, his fingers getting closer and closer to Stiles’ hole. 

“Yes. Thank you, Daddy.”

“Do you think you could come like this, Stiles? Just on my cock while your dick stays soft?”

“Fuck,” Stiles gasps out as Derek finally touches his hole. “I don’t know. But god, I want to try.”

“I had a feeling you would. Such a good boy.”

“Your good boy, Daddy. Only for you.”

Derek’s heart warms as he looks down into those honey colored eyes. “I love you. Now come on. I really want to fuck you.”


End file.
